


Dream vs. Technoblade but they're both dead people

by CloudDuskUwU (orphan_account)



Series: Techno vs. God [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CloudDuskUwU
Summary: After Technoblade defeats god, Dream dies. The afterlife has changed, and Dream meets Technoblade in a dueling match.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Series: Techno vs. God [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986352
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Dream vs. Technoblade but they're both dead people

**Author's Note:**

> A short sequel to 'Technoblade beats up God.' I still dunno how to tag. Won't be making another one of this, by the way.

Dream felt his mask crack in half. He felt the porcelain fall to the ground and heard it clatter. With Technoblade dead, he'd had to take care of them all. But, of course, it wasn't so simple. Enemies came. They destroyed the Dream SMP, and he couldn't get to Hypixel in time.

Whatever they were, they cut clean through him, and he fell. He had waited for the respawn screen. But it never came. Just after he'd gave up hope, the wind whipped around him and he felt himself being sucked away.

That was when he woke up here, with fuzzy feelings in his mind. He was in a bed, covers soft and warm. The empty, windless air was strangely comforting. As he looked around, he saw others underneath similar coverings, slowly waking up in a room so long he couldn't tell where it began or ended. Then, footsteps began to sound. Around 8 sets of them. He shivered.

They stopped by the small area of figures around him. Those that had died to Permadeath on a server at a similar time.

Come to think of it, how had Techno died? The DreamSMP wasn't in a Permadeath zone.

...

Maybe that was an early warning as to what had happened.

Regret washed over him, cheeks faintly flushed in strong emotion. But that quickly faded as he got a good look at the figure nearest to him, blood running cold.

The figure, in what could only be described as netherite dyed by blood, had lifted someone from their bed, shackling them. He gave a breath of relief as they walked past and he realized there was a new mask in front of him. It was that same ivory white. Whoever had allowed him it deserved gratitude.

Another figure walked past, dressed in near blinding white, dusted with shades of gold and silver. Yet another, in lime and aqua, with a sympathetic gaze.

Each one was a blur as he carefully attached the mask to his face, until one reached the bed he woke up in.

Gold and netherite, with blood-red eyes that gave a more soft, apologetic look than one would've assumed.

"Come with me. You died fighting, your afterlife plays the same. But not in so much of a way as you'd lived, you'll be able to dance freely, with a select few who are strong." They accosted his wrist before he could even comprehend what was happening, and he stumbled after them.

The two went into hall after hall, through door after door, and when they reached a room, he was pleasantly surprised. It was simple yet lavish, with gold carved into the walls, and a simple box in the middle. Two crossed swords loomed over the entrance of it, and his blood boiled in anticipation. The emotions of an unfamiliar place -an afterlife, to be scrutinous- were ones not to be expected by oneself. You'd think there'd be some sort of judgment of your character, a place to go predetermined. But this didn't fit a single one of the far-fetched religions of the earth. But, that was to be expected. Those were only assumptions, after all.

"Are you ready?" they asked, voice not revealing much, eyes glinting. He nodded, and they smiled, opening the door to the box, revealing some sort of futuristic version of the menu used to travel between worlds.

At the rapid press of buttons, his vision faded again, and he woke up in a place comparable to a Skyblock isle. Near it was a modern rendition of the Early Hypixel Colosseum. A new figure was by the hammock he was now sat in, strung between two palm trees far more delicately than his emotional state.

"You have a duel upon the request of the King." The figure states unhelpfully.

"A duel? Who are you referring to as 'King?'" He clenched the fabric of the hammock, steadying himself before getting off of it. His new body, of sorts, was something to get used to. It wasn't exactly like the one he had lived in.

Unblinking, the figure nodded, then spoke. "You have been given the best afterlife possible upon his orders. With simple duels that leave you unharmed and unhindered in any way, you can remain. And the King." They paused, shifting uncomfortably. "The King is a powerful man. The forgotten one that fathered fighting and created an afterlife. He left, God took over and ruined it all. Then, the King came back and dethroned god. Yet, none of us know him by name."

Dream sighed. "I'll do this duel or whatever."

Grinning, the figure tapped his hand, and a faintly glowing netherite blade appeared. "Perfect. Follow me."

He was lead to the Colosseum rendition. There was no sound but their footsteps, and the weather was perfect. Sighing, he frowned. A death without challenge was an insult to a speedrunner, but he was glad that it at least gave some relief.

They entered the arena, and he saw a lone figure with a hog's mask and a netherite blade that glowed the same shade as his own. They had a stupidly familiar blood-red cape and pink hair.

The one who had to lead him here had disappeared.

"It's been a while, Dream."

With that, he froze, before a small smile came, hidden behind his mask. "Same to you, Technoblade."

Techno shrugged, assuming a practiced battle stance. "It's King nowadays." He smirked beneath his own mask. "Ready to get destroyed, nerd?"

"We'll see about that," he replied, chuckling and going into his own battle stance.

Honestly, he was too confused to react otherwise. Nonetheless, he swung for the Piglin-hybrid expertly and swiftly, ducking under a jab of the hybrid's own. The swing was a bit too wide. He tried to give Techno a left hook, jabbing toward the chest at the same time, but Techno simply tilted his head away and blocked with his own blade.

Metal's ring was loud yet recognizable. Dream had missed his long-since passed opponent.

More and more attacks lead to nothing, and eventually both just sat, tired.

"I have yet to hear how you died, Dream." Techno's monotone drawl was unmistakable. "Was it to a cobblestone crafting table?"

Dream froze. How did he know what the entities were? "I could say the same to you. But yes, it was a superpowered, humanoid, cobblestone crafting table that turned on Permadeath. The others managed to escape to Hypixel in time. I didn't."

"I died by choice. I had known that whoever I left in charge would become corrupt. So, I let the entity, a being that becomes your fears, kill me. It's funny that yours is cobblestone crafting tables." The hybrid laughed. "Fears are fickle, funny, never what you expect, are they? To the others, the entity would've appeared different."

"But they didn't even see it. They had already left. How do you know that it wasn't just a superpowered cobblestone crafting table?"

"Because for me, it appeared myself. And now? Now I'm back where I belong. Don't worry, the entity will be contained soon." Techno swiped at the ground with his gleaming netherite blade, bored.

"Guess that's just how it is." Dream commented, watching the sunset on the horizon.


End file.
